Legendary Bloodline
by bloody r0m4nc3
Summary: A storyline about descendents of Burorri, from the point of view of his great grand daughter, her thoughts of her newly found family and what goes on in her life. Based on a role play.-Disclaimer:I don't own Dbz, yada yada yada.-
1. Default Chapter

Teiko lifted her head, aware of the childish squeals and laughter made by the other two girls. She set her dark gaze onto the younger cousins, watching them from the shadows beneath a tree. Her mouth opened slowly as she yawned, listening to the girls continue with their hand game of some sort. She pulled her arms up from her sides, crossing them over her chest, her back pressed against the rough bark behind her. Her gaze shifted, moving onto her father, who conversed with his brothers. She supposed they were his brothers, as he said they were, but she didn't quite know how to take this. She and her father had been alone until now, when they had come to Earth. She quickly turned herhead, feeling a slight tug on her tail. A low growl surfaced from her throat, her eyes set onto the tiny saiya-jin at her feet. She pulled up her tail, wrapping it around her waist, keeping her eyes on the youngster.  
"Your name's Tey.." The child stopped for a moment, deep in thought.  
"Tey..Tey.."  
"Teiko."  
"Yeah! I knew that!"  
"Sure you did." Teiko turned her head to the side, her eyes now shut.  
"Tei-Lei-Ko-Ko!" The other child rang out, still seated in her spot from before. Teiko muttered under her breath, pushing the cild who clung to her boots away, sending her into a slow roll. As she set her foot back down, she felt a slight pressure against the top of her head. Her eyes snapped open into a glare, then softened as she looked up at the person beside her. He messed with her hair, then pulled his hand down to his side.  
"Hey Dad.."  
"Hey." Tao Ji smiled down at her, then pulled her up onto his shoulders. Teiko crossed her arms over the top of his head, setting her head atop them. Her tail dropped from her waist, brushing up against his back.  
"What do you think of your cousins?"  
"Great..Wonderful people." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he didn't seem to notice.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She had me her extended family all in one day, after believing it was only her and her father in their family. How wrong she was. As far as she heard, the three brothers had been separated by their father, Puma. Her father talked of what he could remember of him, which didn't seem like much to her, but he would answer all her questions. The only parts she really retained was that Puma was the son of Burorri, and they had a direct bloodline from him as legendary saiya-jins. From what she was told from her father, he had to wear bands to control the fluctuations of his power, as much as it could. He told her that they wouldn't help her much at all, so they didn't bother to try to find any for her.  
In her family, as of now, there was herself, her father Tao Ji and his brothers, Kamuy and Kastuko. They also had their own daughters, Rose and Usagi. Kamuy's daughter was Rose, who was the youngest of the group. She was smaller then the rest, up to about Teiko's waist, and was presumed to be the weakest, as of her age and size by Teiko's view. Her image mirrored her father's in a smaller, feminine way. Kamuy was far shorter tan Tao Ji, partly because he was around eight feet in height. Kamuy's hair was slightly long in length, cut at around his jawline. Usagi, Kastuko's daughter, was the..energetic one of the bunch, though that's an understatement. Her dark hair was held up in pigtails, wrapped with bows around each one. Bows seemed to consist most of her outfit, even attached to the end of her tail. She wore a dress which poofed around her thighs, which Teiko thought looked quite odd. Kastuko had dark, short cut hair, and a built body as each brother did.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
She had been set down again, she didn't know since when. Her mind was too engrossed in her own thoughts to notice. She shook her head, regaining her conciousness, realizing her father hand walked off a bit while the two girls resumed their hand game. She soon realized that it wasn't that, it was actually Rose trying to smack Usagi, but Usagi happily treated it as a game, which annoyed Rose, encouraging her to continue. Kastuko and Kamuy were quiet, watching over the two girls. She lifted her gaze, setting her eyes back onto Tao Ji, who was standing off to the side, quiet, unusually quiet. She felt a sugre of energy pass her, moving like a wave, pushing her against the tree. Her two uncles lifted their heads towards him, slightly concerned with where the enery came from. The two younger girls were pushed over with another oncoming wave, slightly stronger than the first. The looked around, then up to their fathers, who were watching Tao Ji closely. Teiko edged forward, confused by her father's actions, Rose tagging along beside her. Usagi wandered over to Kastuko, who pulled her away from the area, keeping her from harm. Her bark was worse than her bite, as she had heard from her uncles, which has gotten her in alot of trouble. Rose edged up in front of Teiko as Tao Ji's hair spiked upwards, changing to a golden as he kept in his spot, his back turned to them.  
"Uncle Tao Ji..?" Rose pattered closer to him, but Teiko reached forward, grabbing onto the back of her shirt, holding her from advancing further. She struggled a bit, but stopped as she heard the tone of her uncle's voice.  
"What!?" He yelled, turning his body around towards them, glaring down that the two.  
"I mean..what is it.."  
Rose stumbled back a bit more, moving behind Teiko while they she looked up, confused. She had never seen her father act this way, only against enemies who attacked them. Is this how you were supposed to act with family?  
Bolts of chi began to sugre through the area, as Kastuko returned, Kamuy approaching his daughter, He picked her up in his arms, the chi begining to strike the ground about them. Kamuy shielded any oncoming chi from his daughter, moving from them the best her could. Teiko tilted her head to the side, confused with her dad's actions. His hair continued to flutter slowly, his teeth grinding together as he seemed to struggle to keep himself together. His energy skyrocketed, his aura picking up around his body, shooting up into the sky above them, which had changed to an unusual dark, stormy color. His eyes opened slowly, revealing the bluish green color, then fading away, leaving his eyes with a blank look.  
__________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Legendary BloodlineChapter 2

Teiko looked onto her father, her eyes furrowed with concern. His muscles expanded to a massive size, opening his mouth to a release a ferocious yell. His aura pushed out around him, the debris being lifted up from the ground around him, then disintigrated in the force of it. "Teiko, is Uncle Tao Ji alright?" The young child perked up from Kamuy's grasp, peering through his arms, her small hands grasping onto his shirt. "Shush Rose." Was the only response she was given. Teiko's eyes narrowed as she watched her father, her tail swaying behind her, Rose clinging to her clothes. The child pulled closer to her, grasping onto her leg, gripping tightly as her eyes widened, watching her newly found uncle. Tao Ji suddenly stops, lifting up into the air, chi constantly surging about him, driving into the ground. Teiko stepped off to the side, avoiding an oncoming sphere of chi, which drove into the ground of her spot before. Tao Ji's gaze remains on the group, while his mouth widens with a smirk, then opens to let out a laugh, throwing out his arms, bolts of chi forming against his hands. Teiko shuddered at the sound of her father's voice, the tone unknown to her. His mouth closed, a devilish grin set upon it, his blank gaze set intently onto the small group. "Dad..?" Teiko edged forward, her concerned gaze set onto her father's form. The chi set on each palm slides out fom his hands, then off to the distance, large craters set where they fall, sending a waves after they explode soon after. Dust and debris lift up into the air, Teiko soon after lifting her hand up to her face, then dropping it, a low humming sound buzzing through her ears. She looked around, not being able to see anyone, but sensing their presense. A large wave of chi spread over the area, pushing the dust away, scratching over their bare flesh as it passed. "This isn't good.." Kastuko's eyes fell onto Tao Ji's form, his fists clenching tightly. "Snap out of it Tao Ji! What are you doing!?" A new flare of chi set onto Tao Ji's hand, shaping into a star-like form. Teiko's throat tightened as she watched in horror at her father, her mind filled with confusion. Rose curled up in her dad's tight grasp, pushing her face against his chest. He backed off some, lifting her up as he stood. The chi from Tao Ji's hand launched suddenly towards the group, causing them to scatter as it slammed into the ground. It exploded soon after, although they all had moved from the spot. They gathered together once more, each pair of eyes set onto Tao Ji. "Uncle Tao Ji, stop it!"Rose yelled, slightly muffled against her father's front. Volleys of chi balls sped into their direction once more, Kastuko and Kamuy moving quickly from their spots once more. Teiko stared up at the oncoming attack, unwilling to move, yet not knowing what to do. Kamuy moved off to the side, setting Rose down, where she sat, instantly pulling her arms up and burying her face against them, Kastuko turning his head to his niece's direction. He sped over, pushing her off to the side, lifting his hands up to catch onto the balls, tossing them off to the side. Teiko stood up, slightly shaken by her uncle's force, shaking her head slowly to regain her senses once more. Tao Ji lowered himself to the ground, then rushed across the ground towards Kastuko, craters left where his feet were placed on the ground as he ran. He picked up Kastuko as he passed him, then drove his body into a wall, leaving him in a deep imprint. He pulled his body back, lifting her arm up, then smashing his fist into Kastuko's gut, throwing his body through the wall completely. "Tao Ji!!" Kastuko lifted his hand as he flew backwards, wincing slightly as he threw his own chi towards his brother. The chi slammed against Tao Ji's abdomen, splitting off to the sides, leaving him unharmed. His mouth opened wide, a laugh escaping as his head tilted back. He straightened his posture, his blank look set onto Kastuko once more. "What the hell was that.." Tao Ji smiled, reaching down to grab Kastuko from his spot on the ground, pulling him up from some rubble. Teiko looked onto her father, completely horrified by his actions against people who he loved. Tao Ji lifted his free hand, a greenish chi being formed into his hand, Kastuko pulling back against him to free himself. His eyes squinted as he thought, still pushing away from Tao Ji's grip, unsucessfully, then snapped his eyes wide as he thought of something. "Teiko! Grab his tail!" Teiko looked repulsed as she heard her uncle say those words to her, but reconsidered as she saw her dad thrust his hand holding Kastuko forward, throwing him, as he tossed the chi in his opposite hand towards him. The chi bursts against Kastuko's stomach, sending him into the ground. Rose got up from her spot, going towards Kastuko, pulling him back a bit as Teiko walked up to her father. He rose into the air, hovering above Kastuko. Her dove down, her feet planting onto Kastuko's chest, causing his body to dig into the ground under him, crushed under Tao Ji's force. "Stop Uncle Tao Ji! You're scaring me!" Rose's eyes filled with tears, her vison blurred as she backed away from her uncles. A field of chi began to pick up around Tao Ji's body, expanding each moment as he steps off of Kastuko. Teiko tightened her hands into fists, her eyes now narrowed at him. Her hair picked up, changing to a golden as an aura bursts about her body, her eyes flaring to a greenish hue. She took in a few deep breaths, glowering at her father. "Dad!"She tightened her eyes as she yelled at him, her muscles tensed. Tao Ji stopped for a moment, looking towards her direction. He turned to face her, now ignoring Kastuko. Teiko shuddered as he neared her, his aura fluttering about his body. "Teiko.."Kastuko picked himself up slightly, watching Tao Ji walk slowly towards her. He stopped in front of her, his blank eyes seeming to bore holes through her being, watching her. Teiko moved to the side quickly, pushing behind him, pulling her hands up to his tail. Tao Ji's eyebrows raised, turning his head slightly to watch her. She tugged back, her heels dragging against the ground under her as she pulls, her father doing nothing but remaining silent. Teiko leaned her weight back, almost falling over as she pulls. "Dad! Quit it!" Tao Ji pulled his tail up, still unaffected by her actions, dragging her up to him. She pressed against him lightly as he placed his hand lightly onto her back. "Dad.."Teiko looked up to him, pleading, confused looks in her eyes. His eyes shifted, his pupil appearing once more, softly looking down to her. He pulled her up from the ground, she slidig her arms around his neck, encircling them tightly, her eyes shutting as she pushes her cheek against his chest, warm with tears streaming down her face. He smiles slightly, looking down at his daughter, then becomes limp, colapsing to the ground. She drops atop him, clinging to him as he speaks to her. "Get..back.." She clung to his body still, stubbornly ignoring him. "Do as he says Teiko.." Kastuko walked over to them, Rose and Kamuy close behind. She whined, pulling up closer to her dad as he lay against the ground. He lifted her off him, pushing her over to Kastuko, who grabbed onto her instantly. He took off running, off into an area away from them. His arms shot up from his side, his hands held up to the sky as immense ammounts of chi rapidly gathered together, then shot into the air as a large ball. He feel to his knees, his energy drained, but regenerating the lost bit rapidly. "I need..my bands.." Tao Ji lowered his head slightly, then dropped to land on a single knee, sweat beading over his forehead. Kastuko shifted his gaze onto Teiko, who's aura had dropped from her form, leaving her as she was before, though slightly worn. "Where are they..?"Was all she could pull together from her mind to say. "They're..at the..cas..cas.." His lips wouldn't let him pass the word, his muscles wore out, lightning like bolts streaking over his body. "The castle!" Kastuko burst out. His eyes never left Teiko's form, but he shook his head, knowing she wouldn't have a clue where they were. He pushed himself up from the ground, then phased out from their sight, off into the distance. Teiko edged to her father, unknowing of what to do. The blue bolts surging around his body, then flying from him, into the area about him. A few circled around Kamuy, then attached to his body, feeding off him while he held Rose tighter, keeping her shielded. Kastuko returned as quickly as he left, shaking his head a bit, his face strained slightly, while he dropped onto the ground near Tao Ji. Tao ji lifted his hand slowly, shooting off a small chi towards Kamuy, pushing him from the bolt's range. Kastuko snapped the bands where they belonged, kneeling beside Tao Ji. The bolts swirling in the air above them spark, then die down, the sky finally changing to normal. Tao Ji lifted his body up from the ground, holding himself up on his hands and knees, his eyes shut tightly. The bands, now set into their places, glow as they begin to fluctuate with the energy within him, his breathing in a slight heave. "You can't become legendary much longer.." Kastuko continued to watch Tao Ji, still kneeling by his side. "It's not that..I've done something I shouldn't.." Tao Ji stood, his breathing still heavy. "And what would that be." "I don't know if I should say or not.." "I don't see any reason why you would become legendary, and at a time like this." Kastuko's eyes stayed on Tao Ji while he paced around, slowly. "It was intended for the protection of my family..all of you.." His eyes shut slowly as he seemed to mumble to himself, yet loud enough for the small crowd around him to hear. "I've absorbed the black star dragonballs.." "All of them..?" Kamuy pulled closer, now listening intently as he continued to hold his daughter up. Tao Ji nodded in a silent response. "Why.." "It was better that way.." He sat down, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face. Rose clung to her father, shaking him a bit as she lifted her head to look up at him. "Is Uncle Tao Ji gonna be alright..?" Her eyes watched him, while he looked down at her, lifting one of his hands to mess with her hair. "Yes..he'll be fine." Tao Ji looked up from his spot, his eyes searching around for a moment. "I only remember one thing from the entire time I was like that.." His eyes set onto Teiko, who stood off behind everyone, slightly shaking. "I saw my daughter for a breif second..what all happened..?" He moved his gaze onto his brothers for a moment. "A lot had happened.." "I think I may have done the exact opposite of what I wanted.." Teiko made a small whimper as he said this, causing him to look up. He pushed up from the ground, walking towards her while she seemed to cower with him nearing. He stopped in front of her, kneeling as her eyes blurring as she stared at him, her body shaking. His tail lifted from behind him, the tip setting under her chin softly. Teiko fell forward, clutching onto Tao Ji tightly, sobbing silently against him. He lifted her up, holding her as he stood up, burying her face against his chest. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


End file.
